Thalin
by fermino
Summary: Thalia y Colin se conocen en el campamento,tienen tanto en común que se matarán al primer momento, o se convertirán en mejores amigos. ¿Qué pasará? (Roleplay)


****Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.****

Este fue mi primer roleplay, una amiga me introdujo a ese mundo, y... Bueno, me encantó :3

El fic cambia constantemente de POV, precisamente por eso, es roleplay xD

¿De dónde viene el título? Piénsenlo ustedes mismos :P

* * *

Thalia: Estoy caminando distraída por el campamento, mirando hacia el cielo, cuando siento que choco contra alguien y me giro con ojos que saltan chispas-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

Colin: -Lo siento-Le digo apenado -Estaba distraído, aunque tú… Mirabas hacia el cielo, en ese caso, no me puedes culpar-La miro con suficiencia.

Thalia: -Claro que si puedo, y lo hago-Me cruzo de brazos.

Colin: No, no puedes… Cambiando de tema, eres cazadora, ¿verdad?-En realidad, me habían mencionado que lo era, pero quería asegurarme.

Thalia: Chasqueo la lengua –No, pero a veces me llaman por ayuda.

Colin: Desenvaino mi espada. –Zeus contra Hades, ya veremos quién gana.

Thalia: Saco mi espada y a égida. -¿Seguro?- Alzo una ceja, arrogante.

Colin: -Seguro-Avanzo con mi espada y doy el primer golpe.

Thalia: Lo esquivo dando un giro y le doy una estocada en su costado.

Colin: Voy con viaje sombra del otro lado de la espada. –Fallaste- Canturreo mientras río.

Thalia: Controlo el aire usándolo como si fuera escalones, me giro y hago un corte con mi espada en su mejilla.

Colin: Me toco, y sí, efectivamente, es sangre.-Ahora sí- Digo con una sonrisa, y cargo contra ella.

Thalia: Me cubro con égida empujándote al mismo tiempo.

Colin: Casi tropiezo pero doy un giro, y recobro la compostura.

Thalia: Sin más, te ataco.

Colin: "No hoy, no hoy" Pienso, planeando mi estrategia. Aunque el viaje sombra fue corto, me había quitado bastante fuerza. Cuando Thalia está por tocarme con su espada, hago un esfuerzo y me vuelvo a aparecer atrás suyo, y tiro de su hombro, mientras trabo su pie. Inmediatamente, cae, y yo con ella. Mi espada, directo a su cuello.

Thalia: Miro su espada, y le doy una muy fuerte descarga, que hace que la suelte. Barro el suelo con una pierna, haciéndolo caer.

Colin: Miro a Percy, quien pasa por ahí. Le hago gestos con los ojos, como implorándole ayuda.

Thalia: Hago presión es su cuello con la punta de mi espada –Puedo invocar un rayo o cortar tu garganta- Presiono más fuerte, dejando que un hilo de sangre corra-Tú decides-

Colin: "¡Un minotauro!" Grita Percy.

Thalia: -¡No jodas!-Pongo un pie en su mejilla, volteando su rostro, sin mirar al supuesto minotauro.

Colin: "Thalia, ¡ven ya!" Grita, ahora, Travis.

Thalia: Presiono más con mi pie, haciendo una mueca.

Colin: Hago el mismo movimiento que ella, haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero esta vez, tengo cuidado de no tocarla…

Thalia: Golpeo sus piernas con égida haciendo que caiga. Antes de darle oportunidad a hacer otro movimiento, me lanzo totalmente sobre él, poniendo mi espada totalmente sobre su cuello.

Colin: Haciendo uso de mis últimas fuerzas, y pidiéndole a Hades algo de ayuda, abro la tierra, dejando solo una columna en donde estamos nosotros dos.

Thalia: Trato de no mirar, concentrándome en sus ojos, sin aflojar el agarre de mi espada

Colin: Apenas pude resistir eso, pero luego de unos segundos siento la ayuda de mi padre. –Thaaliaa- Canturreo mientras pateo suavemente su pie.

Thalia: Muerdo mi labio y maldigo en griego antiguo. Pongo una mano en su brazo y le doy una descarga.

Colin: -Ah!-En eso, sin querer, la pateo y su pie resbala. Al segundo, Thalia está apenas agarrada. Me levanto medio confuso e intento extenderle mi mano.

Thalia: Me aferro al borde guardando mis armas. Trato de subir sin ayuda, ya que mi orgullo es bastante grande. Trato de controlar el aire para que me ayude a alcanzar su mano, pero debido al miedo, no me puedo concentrar.

Colin: Viendo que no llega, me acerco más y más, con riesgo a caer, pero no importa, si yo caigo, aparecería en el inframundo, lugar ya familiar para mí.

Thalia: -¿No puedes traer la puñetera tierra de regreso?- Grito con la voz un poco temblorosa

Colin: "Te maldigo Thalia Grace" Digo en mi mente, y logro ver un lugar al que podría llegar, para ayudarla. Intento bajar, y por suerte, logro apoyar un pie en una roca, y me sujeto con una mano del barranco.

Thalia: -¡Tú comenzaste!- Le grito tomando la mano que me extendía.

Colin: -Lo siento- La miro abrumado. Tiro de su mano hasta que logro que se aferre con ambas.

Thalia: Por suerte, me logro sujetar con las dos manos, y le digo –Hay que subir.

Colin: -Tu sube, allí abajo, está mi casa.

Thalia: Niego con la cabeza.

Colin: -¡Ya sube!- Le grito casi enfurecido.

Thalia: -¡A mí no me gritas! – De la rabia, controlo el aire y subo, trayéndolo conmigo.

Colin: Ya arriba, intento cerrar la tierra.

…

Thalia: Miro a Colin y trato de hacer que despierte, al fin lo logro…

Colin: Me despierto, medio mareado. Intento recordar, pero nada sale de mi mente. De golpe, recibo un almohadazo de parte de Thalia, quien me mira enojada. -¡Oye!

Thalia: -¿Qué?- Lo sigo mirando.

Colin: -La almohada… ¿Qué te pasa?-

Thalia: -¡Casi nos matas!-Lo vuelvo a golpear con la almohada.

Colin: -¿Qué?- Le pregunto asombrado.

Thalia: ¿Acaso estás sordo? Por tercera vez, lo golpeo con la almohada.

Colin: -No tienes remedio- Tomo mi almohada, y empiezo a golpearla. Pero no, esto no era broma.

Thalia: ¿Le parece que es broma? No, no lo es. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa –Por tu culpa, casi morimos ambos hace unas cuantas horas. Tengo derecho de estar enojada.

Colin: -Aaah, ya recuerdo- Le digo mientras me quedo pensando. –No, creo que no Si yo hubiera caído, seguiría vivo; por lo tanto, solo tú habrías muerto.

Thalia: -Entonces, ¡con más razón!- Fuera de sí, le doy un golpe en el rostro con el puño.

Colin: Luego de un par de minutos pensativo, le digo -Ignorado que me acabas de dejar sangrando, ¿algo más que me quieras comentar?

Thalia: -Ah… Lo siento- Le digo mientras tomo una gasa y comienzo a limpiar la sangre con cuidado.

Colin: -Yo… Lo siento- La miro apenado.

Thalia: Me encojo de hombros –No te muevas- Digo en voz baja.

Colin: -De verdad, no quise… Ya sabes, lo de la tierra y la grieta…

Thalia: Sonrío –Está bien, no importa, sólo, no lo hagas de nuevo…

Colin: -¿Estás segura?-Le digo en broma, mientras hago temblar el piso muy suavemente.

Thalia: Asiento y regreso a mi expresión malhumorada. –Bien, terminé.

Colin: -Uhm… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé aquí?

Thalia: -Unas… ¿Doce horas? No lo sé, me quedé dormida…

Colin: Me sonrojo un poco, ella… ¿Se había quedado dormida?-Que suerte… Bueno, no, pero me podría haber quedado más. ¿No hay nadie herido?

Thalia: -No, nadie salió herido- Le alcanzo un vaso de néctar que me había olvidado de darle antes.

Colin: Comienzo a beber, lentamente.

Thalia: Me limpio las manos en mi pantalón –Bueno… Te dejaré descansar-Le doy un suave golpe en la cabeza, y me voy riendo.

Colin: -¿Thalia?

Thalia: Escucho que me llama y asomo mi cabeza por la puerta -¿Sí?

Colin: -Gracias-Le comento mientras le sonrío.

Thalia: -¿Por qué?-Le regreso la sonrisa, y cierro la puerta, detrás de mí…


End file.
